A Little Thing Called Imprinting
by BelovedConqueror
Summary: Revised story. After Charlie Torrez moves back to La Push, Washington after a few years, she's imprinted on by none other than Jacob Black. The only problem is that two have a bad history, so Charlie wants nothing to do with him. Embry Call has liked Sam Point forever, but when he imprints on her, he's in for a surprise: she doesn't feel the same. Yet. This is an OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're reading this, thank you for giving this story another shot. People seemed to like it a lot before but now that it's back and been revised and edited, I hope even more people will come to love it. The only thing is that this story will be co-written with a friend of mine, so you'll be given different points of view. This chapter was written by me but the next will my friend's. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

I sat in the front seat of my mom's old car, tapping my foot repeatedly on the dashboard. My little sister Lily sat in her old hand-me-down car seat and sang the Dora theme song off key, while my mom lightly mumbled to herself, tapping her fingers persistently. I looked at her slowly and noticed that she seemed confused.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, tugging on a strand of my bobbed cut dark brown hair.

"Nothing sweetie I just- I just can't find our house" She said, turning to me and giving me a quick smile. She looked back to the road and pursed her lips.

"I'll help. What's the house number?" I asked.

"It's uh-" My mom looked down to the white paper she clutched in her copper colored fingers then read the address aloud. "2541 Lunden Way"

I nodded and tried to look out of the too foggy windows. It was currently raining; something I knew was going to happen a lot. When I was younger I called the reservation my home, it was back when my dad was alive. Back then, I was the definition of weird. My days were spent deep in the woods, sniffing dirt and wearing the dead crunched up leaves on the ground as camouflage. No one could tell me I was wrong because I had my dad to tell me I was right.

After a while of searching for the house, my mom pulled the car to a stop; I stared up at the small house we were parked in front of. "What are we doing here?" I asked then looked in the back seat to see Lily asleep. Her little head had fallen to the side making her dark brown hair cover her pretty little face.

"We're home" My mother answered happily. I looked at the tiny home with disdain.

"It's small" I assessed. My mom patted my hand with a smile.

"It's comfy" She corrected. It was a gray, two floor house with an old looking wrap around porch. The front door was an eyesore red with two windows on either side. On the top floor there was a large bay window that was covered from the inside. It wasn't what I call 'attractive'.

To be honest the house wasn't very nice looking. Compared in the high rise apartment we lived in back in New York, this was a bit of a dump. The yard was full of weeds and brown patches, which I'm sure my mom would love to change; which meant I would have to help. I probably wouldn't be as cynical about the house if it was the original house I lived in back in my childhood. "What ever happened to our old house?" I asked.

"It's all we can afford right now." And that was the end of that conversation. I finally got out of the car and went to wake my little sister up.

"Lily." I whispered to her. She stirred a bit and turned to the other side. "Wake up." Lily whined and reached her hands up to cover my mouth. I swatted them away and glared at her sleeping form. "Get up, kid." She groaned and wiped the sleep from her dark brown eyes.

"Are we there yet?" She asked. I nodded and held my hand out to help her out of the car. As soon as her feet hit the soil she was awake and running into the new house behind our mom. Amazed at her energy, I walked to the trunk and grabbed one of the boxes labeled "LILY'S CLOTHES!", and then walked it into the house. Inside, the smell of stale air was horrible and enough to stop me in my tracks.

"You're going to love your room!" My mom shouted from the back. I followed the sound of her voice as she went on. "I know it looks kinda gross but we can always get paint and change it up" I stood at her door and watched as she began to cut open boxes with the car key.

"You've got a nice room." It was obviously going to be the biggest room in the house. There was a nice sized window that showed the side of the house and the car perfectly. "Mind if I borrow it?"

She looked over and smiled at me before getting up and leading me to my room. "I don't think you'll want to borrow mine once you see yours." With theatrics of a wise old actor, my mother opened the door to my room. "Tada!" Well she was right about me not wanting to borrow her room. Compared to mine, there was no better room, not even the one back in New York. "I knew you'd love it."

I quickly closed my mouth when I realized that my jaw dropped. "This is…I can't even describe it." A long window graced the back wall, letting in the light from the peeking sun and showing the beauty that is the woods of La Push. I dropped Lily's box and walked further into the room. It wasn't huge, but it was long and had nice closet space. Granted there were a few dark stains on the otherwise beige carpet and the grey streaks from things long since moved were distracting, the room was perfect.

"Don't forget you have to help move stuff." Mom said from the door before going back out to the car. After giving the walls one last glance, I walked out of the room and helped with the overly packed boxes. After a few more trips back and forth, all of the boxes were in the house and sorted into the areas they belonged. I could hear Lily squealing as she and my mother went through her things; I still hadn't moved from my spot on the floor. My eyes were stapled to the view from my window.

An itching feeling to need to go outside was working its way up my back making me shiver. There was something calling me outside; probably the ghosts from my past. Other than in my own house, the woods were the only other place I could call my own; they were my safe haven. Quickly, I scooted to the window and traced my fingers over the outline of trees. I was going to go outside at some point.

About three hours later the movers came to the house and moved in the furniture that we had, leaving even more scratches on the walls in their wake. They placed my bed down quickly, giving me looks that made me itch and want to cover up the entire time. The movers, large, unruly looking men with scraggly beards and a few tattoos here and there were sure to give my mother and I compliments before leaving. I ended up calling Chinese food for dinner, much to the happiness of both my mother and Lily. The delivery boy who brought the food to my door was more than attractive. "Here's your tip." I said pouring the three dollars into his hand. He gave me a smile.

"Just moving in, huh?" I nodded and shoved my hands into my back pocket. "Chinese food is sure to help. I didn't catch your name."

"Charlie."

He grinned and held his hand out. "I'm Eric. It was nice being your delivery boy, Charlie. Hopefully I'll see you around." I nodded and told him I hoped the same, then watched as he walked back to his car. His butt was cute; very cute.

When we finally began eating dinner, my mom went around asking what we thought of the house. "I like it a lot." Lily said, the entire time attempting to put her noodles on chopsticks. "My room is pretty." The walls had a light pink color and screamed Lily. Mom nodded then looked over to me for my input.

"My room is awesome but it could use a fresh coat, if you know what I mean. I think this color on the walls though," I said gesturing to the burnt mustard color. "Has got to go. "

"Good. So you both like the house. Very good."

"Mommy, can I go into my room? I want to watch movies."

"Sure" My mom said. "But empty your plate first." Lily hoped up, plate in hand, and went to the kitchen to dump her left over food. We listened as her feet pattered into her room before going on with our conversation. "Are you happy to be back in La Push?" I scrunched up my nose in thought. I was happy because I missed the atmosphere of family from some of the people here, I also missed the woods; New York had nothing on the wildlife here.

"I guess. I just don't want to see You Know Who." My mom sighed and squinted her eyes at me. "I'm serious."

Quickly she picked up her plate and walked to the kitchen, I followed behind listening to her voice her complaint. "I knew this was going to happen. We move back here and all those memories come back to you about-"

"Please don't say it."

"Jacob Black." I groaned while emptying my plate. When I was younger, him and his little minions were the worst thing that hit the streets of La Push. They were demons in child form and had no problem inflicting their wrath on everyone around them. "I know they were horrible but you can't let them ruin your experience back here. La Push is your home too."

"Maybe he died." My mom turned a punishing glare to me.

She turned on the water, still staring into my eyes. "I don't want to ever here you say that, do you understand?" What at first I thought was about Jacob, I realized was about my own father who died months ago. "You never wish something like that on someone." I nodded and shut up about Jacob.

The way she scrubbed the dishes was enough to take off the pattern of flowers around the edges. "I know they were horrible kids but they have to have realized that and changed. If they didn't well then you ignore them and don't let them get you upset." I turned and rolled my eyes. The mere thought of them was enough to get my blood boiling. "That's all someone would want: for you to be upset and lash out and get yourself in trouble. Trust me I would know, I used to do it myself." That got a snicker out of me. "Just… just remember that when the going gets tough, the tough get going." The over used cliché made both of us stop and take a minute to think about the man who would always say that, even when it didn't fit the situation: my dad.

We still hadn't full out talked about his death despite the obvious need for it. It still felt as if we were waiting for him to walk in through the front door and give both of us as much love as he could muster; something he was very good at. "Mom," I started. She turned to me with a tight smile and a death grip on the rag in hand. I wanted to hug her and tell her it was okay, and that we would be okay, but I didn't and instead matched her smile with one of my own. "I love you."

"I love you too." We changed the subject to her talk with my grandmother about our move to La Push.

When I was in my room with my door closed and headphones on, I was finally able to think about what the move would do for me. I would have a new start from all of the shit I did back home- wait, I had to stop saying that. La Push Reservation was now my home, again. The move meant a new beginning for not only me, but for my mother, and even Lily who was too small to need a new start.

Images of a young Jacob Black made me grimace. Out of all the kids who picked on me, he was the worst and the most ruthless. He used to push me on the playground, tell me mean things and he once even cut my hair. It went from something beautiful and hanging well past my shoulder blades, to right below my ears. What I wouldn't do to wring his little neck. The images stayed with me well past the moment that I closed my eyes for sleep.

"Get back here!" He yelled. I ran faster and faster as the rocks they threw at my legs stung. "Come on! We just want to play!" My body slowed, which enticed them to throw more rocks. Jacob Black, the ring leader, was the one throwing the most. The monsters chased and chased me until I finally tripped and fell for what felt like an eternity. I stared up at the dark sky from my place on the ground, unable to move for some unknown reason. Slowly their faces came into view; they weren't little kids, they were shadows with only red eyes peering down at me. "Gotcha."

At those words I sat up in bed as if I'd just had the wind knocked out of me. Sweat clung my shirt to my skin and my hair about my face. Instead of the shadowy figures from my dream, the only things above me were the rays of sunshine streaming in from my window. Quickly I got up and headed for the shower. The cold water calmed me and brought me down to realize it was all a dream; I wasn't a scared little girl anymore.

When I redressed in shorts and a tank top, my mom was busy shaking her butt to the music that poured from the radio, all the while making eggs for breakfast. Her off key voice did nothing for the already cheesy song. "There are children in this house, ya know?" She turned around quickly, obviously startled by my disruption. When she realized it was me, she went back to dancing. Obviously the tension from last night was gone.

"You just can't handle the fact that your mom has better moves than you." She shoved her hip out with pizzazz. "Look at this." She pulled some fancy foot work before giving me a wink.

I tried to mimic her move but failed miserably, thankfully my mom was enough to not laugh. "I just wasn't built to do that."

"I can teach you. I can teach you this one too" In what was a second, she spun around, threw a kick in the air and dropped into a split.

"You can keep that to yourself." There was a loud knock at the door that threw me and mom for confusion. "Expecting company?"

"No. I haven't told anyone I was moving back." She thought to herself for a second. "Maybe I mentioned it to Billy." I went to the door and peaked through the peep hole. The visitor was tall, with brown skin and short cropped hair. I knew the face, but couldn't place the name. Slowly I creaked the door open and stared at the beautiful specimen at my step.

"Hi." He said. His voice was as husky as his eyes were dark. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his eyes; they glued me to my very spot. "Hi." He repeated, pulling me from my stare. Quickly I closed the door and locked it.

"Who was it?" My mom asked as she rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"No one important." He knocked again, this time harder and I rolled my eyes. As fast as I could, I speed walked back to my room and began to drum my fingers on my door. My mom's voice reached me from behind the door, probably because she wanted me to hear it.

"I'm sorry about my daughter. Your name would be…" He said something; what he said, I'm not too sure of because his voice was so deep. "Jacob Black?"

So it was true. He was still alive and had changed completely. Jacob wasn't just a devil, he was a handsome devil. The devil at my door.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to LaPush

**Hello****, this is the other half of Beloved Conqueror. I just wanted to say that I am happy that my friend has brought back this story and is allowing me to help her along with it (which happened because of me writing some POVs to spark some inspiration for the story) I know a lot of you like this story and are very glad it is brought back, which we are very happy about also. I just wish that you will like the story even more now that a few more things will be going on.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and give us feedback as soon as possible. :)**

Samantha POV

Sitting on the back of my dad's navy blue pickup truck, the sun's bright rays brought a radiant feeling to my copper tone skin. I brush my long, dark brown hair out of my face as I look down at my phone, which was an annoying habit of mine.

My dad, Mr. Robert Point, was sitting inside the truck, listening to the baseball game that was currently being broadcasted on the radio. I could see his matching long, brown hair swing around as he shook his head to the game.

"Don't strike out." He commanded over and over to the baseball players that were probably a thousand miles away from out location.

I laughed at his constant commands, like he was the coach of the team siting in the dugout.

My dad was known as the type of parent that was chill, the one for talking in a controlled environment, and jokes around with their child. I love the fact that he was my dad. He is the one that I run to if things are stressful or just to be around his presence. Between him and my best friend, Adam, my life on La Push has been manageable.

What made my life awful was the cult residing on the reservation. They aren't really a cult, if you ask anyone else on the reservation, but I see a different image in my eyes. They have been terrorizing my life ever since elementary school. Thinking that my life would be full of being friends with all the kids in my grade never happened. Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara V, Jared Cameron, Colin Littlesea, and of course, Jacob Black have been messing with me ever since I could remember.

When I was younger, I was known to be the introverted child. I would stay out on the outskirts of the playground during recess, playing with the animals and climbing trees. To be honest, I still do that at times. The cult would make fun of me for shying away and being 'weird'. They would call me names; throw dirt at me; and anything else that came inside their head that would hurt my feelings. Added on to my family being unstable, my life was a mess.

"Come on!" Dad yelled impatiently to the radio. "You got to be kidding me!"

"It's the last inning, Dad. You can only hope so much."

He used his large, tanned hand to wave away the comment.

"Shouldn't you be out having a life?" He asked, glancing my way.  
"You know me Dad. I have no life beyond Adam. And at the moment, he is M.I.A."

As my best friend, Adam is the one that keeps me leveled and even. To most, he is a pale momma's boy who has no back bone; which is kind of true. Recently, he had been fighting the title of "momma's boy". The no back bone is true; I am the one who rescues him when the guys go way too far. Besides all those traits, he is known to be a big flirt. From pick-up lines, hugging, and facial gestures, Adam turns into a different guy when girls are around.

My phone vibrated, signaling that I was receiving a text message.

_Why aren't there any cute girls on the reservation?-Adam_

_You're best friends with one of them. _I texted back to him.

_You're like my sister. And sorry to hurt your feelings, but that would be like incest.-Adam_

"I'm changing teams!" Dad bellowed out.

"Did they lose?"  
The answer to my question was dad shaking his head back and forth.

"How are you going to break your loyalty to the team just because they lost?"  
"I can because they suck."

I chuckled at his sudden rage at a baseball game.

"The season just started." I reassured him. "They will win some more games later on."  
My phone vibrated again.

_Are you sure you don't have any cute friends that you have been hiding from me? Girls that like pale, cuddly, highly attractive young men?_

Back to back, the two men in my lives are acting desperate.

"Samantha!" My mom crooned, coming out to where dad and I were.

My mom, how do I explain her? To me, she is the definition of a crazy perfectionist. She is the type of parent that wants everything to go her way. Everything has to be perfect. She has to have the perfect dress, the perfect house, the perfect family, and the perfect life. However, it seems like dad and I go against that image of hers. I go against it because I am not the type of girl that dresses in skirts, loves pink, and go crazy when you mention shopping. I wear jeans and t-shirts most the time, hair in a braid, and lack of other girl tendencies.

Her slender frame stood about three feet away from the truck, enough for the both of us to take in her presence. She placed all her weight on to her left hip, and then swiped a piece of her pixie, raven black hair out of her dark brown eyes.

"You need to change."

"Why?" I questioned, jumping off the back of the truck. I landed right in front of her, causing her to throw a look of disgust my way.

"We have new neighbors on the reservation. We have to meet them."

Another thing, my mom loves to know everyone and everything. She was like one of those housewives on TV, whom she idolizes whenever they are on.

"I'll catch the next one." I sighed.

"No, you will come with me." She stated, pulling on my arm. I wanted to call my dad to rescue me, but by the time I could start we were already inside the house.

She pulled me into my medium sized, faded turquoise colored room that had my bed pushed to the corner of the room, TV sitting opposite of the bed, closet next to the TV and a lengthy, burgundy dresser on the wall of the door with a small white desk with random toiletries next to that.

She threw the dress into my face. I grasped onto it before it passed my knees. I was disoriented from fabric hitting me and the hanger close to hanging onto my shirt.

"I want you to put that on."

I look down to the dress that had a royal blue lace top with black elastic connecting to the black skirt bottom. The look of the dress made me want to gag.

"Do not say you're not going to. Just put it on." She ordered walking out of my room. Ordering me around has to be one of her favorite hobbies. Dressing me up in girl attire is also another one of them.

Rushing as fast as I can, just so I can get the experience over with, I put on the dress. I keep my hair in the braid and put on the random ballet flats mom likes to place in my room.

"Perfect." mom smiled, looking at my image from the doorway. I looked to her and she was wearing a halter dress of the same color as mine with an elastic band in the middle of her. We match. Damn it. "Let's hurry, now!"

She grabbed on to my arm and pulled me into the burgundy and beige decorated living room, where dad was waiting for us.

"Why are you doing this?" dad groaned as he glared at mom.

"Do not start this conversation again, Robert." she hissed. But dad went on anyway with the argument without acknowledging her comment.

I have been experiencing this type of interaction between my parents for my whole life. Inside my head, down to the files holding my memories, none holds one where they were happy together. It's like they always find something to debate on. I don't understand why they argue like it's the only thing keeping them alive.

I hate watching them fight because I feel I am the cause of many of every one. However, the one thing I hate more than that is watching my dad getting frustrated. It takes a lot to get that job done, making my mom the hardest worker ever.

In a huff, she stomped up the stairs, ending the fight. Dad was sitting on the beige, worn out couch while burying his face into his hands. How do I make this better?

"Hey dad."

He looked up to me with his stressed eyes and frown lines manifesting on his face.

"I'm going with mom to go meet the new neighbors. We might go to the store afterwards. Do you want me to get you some Oreos? I know they are your favorite." I beamed down to him.

Dad let out a hearty laugh to give me recognition that he was catching on to what I was doing.

"You know me best." He smiled, but I could tell that he was still frustrated from the fighting.

At that moment, mom came back down the stairs with a large woven basket in her hand. She was wiping her face with her hand and straitening her dress to take off the effect that she was just crying.

"I'm leaving now." She muttered from her lips. She was hiding the crack in her voice too.

I gave dad a kiss on his forehead and proceeded to follow mom out to her small, red car. I dislike being alone with my mom. If it wasn't for dad, I wouldn't even try to engage in contact with her. She was my mom, yet I try my best to never be alone with her.

She shoved the basket into my hands before I could make my way around to the passenger's side.

"I want you to hold it during the car ride. Don't want it to fall over, now do we?"

She didn't allow me to answer her; she just entered into the car. The basket had the most random things I have ever seen inside of a basket. It had light bulbs, different types of batteries, an extension cord, cups, forks, spoons, soap, hand towels, a coupon for a case of water, and mints. What goes on in this woman's head?

Mom changed her mind about going straight over to our new neighbor's house and wanted to get them another welcoming present.

"You must always remember to bring food to people's house, Samantha." Mom explained as we entered into the grocery store. "No matter what, someone will appreciate having food being brought to them; even if it tastes terrible. Also, most conversations are held over a meal."

I shook my head in agreement to her adlibbing a lesson of being a nosey, yet neighborly gossip woman. She went on to tell me to look for the perfect, American pie before she was pulled into a gossip session with soccer moms in the store.

"Samantha, darling, make sure it's as fresh as you can get it."

Don't worry mom, if they don't have fresh pies I'll just bake a pie with my traveling pie making kit.

Freedom from her is bliss. Being a teenager and not being able to contribute much to an adult interaction is the best. It gives me the best excuse to scurry away from their parenting tips and couponing world. I go on with my personal store list before I even consider mom's small item.

I looked at the cookie section of the snack aisle and felt the Oreo Company was trying to kill dad with the different variations of the creamed filled cookie.

"Should I go original or spice it up with some double stuffed?" I questioned myself, bending over closer to the cookie.

My body goes stiff from the sound I hear, laughter. Their laughter is the signal that my day was about to go downhill. I can already tell who it is, Embry and Quil. Any sign of the cult in the proximity, my mood does a complete 180. I'm filled with anger and anticipation about what idiotic, immature act they will do to me this time.

I pick up the double stuffed Oreos and headed in the opposite direction of their voices. I just want them to leave me alone for once. Something about the cult, they never listen to anyone, except the ring leader.

In one quick jab, Quil took the cookies right out of my hand before I could react.

"Quil!" I screamed out. Then, Embry pulled up the skirt of my dress as high as he could. I could hear a slight rip come from the action.

Good thing I was smart enough to have shorts on under this. I pushed my skirt back down. I hope no one saw any of this.

"I'm going to kill you two!"

With murder in my eyes, I wished for them to just drop down into a never ending hole. I got Embry falling down on his face when he ran into a display of cereal boxes that was clearly in front of him.

"That'll work."

I took off to where he was and stood over him in triumph. The look on Embry's face made me feel like he was a lost puppy who lost their master, looking dreadfully for a new one. I felt terrible for wishing bad things on him. That feeling only lasted for about a second.

"Dumbass!" I growled as I kicked him in the ribs.

I walked away with a frown on my face. I let them get to me. Usually, I wouldn't even say anything to them. What I just did was way out of my character. I need to get this pie and get this welcoming party over with.

In the bakery section of the store, I saw an employee stocking up pies on the display. I guess those should be fresh. Now, I just have to remember what flavor is the most American when it comes to pie.

I analyzing all the pies, I had to think back to which type of pie is the symbol treat of America. Maybe cherry since George Washington cut down that cherry tree and teachers forced that in my head as a child.

"Uhm…Samantha?"

I turned around to see Embry staring me in the eyes.

"I-I-I just wanted to… uhm… to-"

"You just wanted to throw a pie in my face?"

"NO! I-I just wanted to say sorry." He choked out.

Embry saying sorry to me was a first. I get pranks, insults, and bodily harm before I get any type of apologies from the cult.

I picked up the pie with the farthest expiration date and turned on away on my heels. I cannot deal with Embry giving me a fact apology then doing something else to hurt me.

"Wait." He interjected, pulling by my arm. I scolded his sudden physical contact and he quickly moved his hand. "I wanted to give you this."

He handed me a package of double stuffed Oreos. What is he doing? Is this part of a prank? With a wary look on my face, I took it out of his hands.

"We shouldn't have done that to you. I am sorry."

"You should be."

He did not seem to be phased by my hostile answer that I gave him or the irritated glare I was giving him. The hatred that I have for him goes way back, for years. One little apology will not be enough to put me in a happy mood. Just forget it Samantha. You have other fish to fry.

"Thank you for the Oreos."

He nodded back with a smile on his face, leaving us in a silence. Are we supposed to talk about life or something?

"I'm going now."

Without making any more eye contact with Embry, I walked away from him. I bought the food and rushed to the car, where my mom was still having an ongoing conversation. Even when I was in the car, waiting for my mom to finish, I could feel Embry's eyes following my every move.

I sunk into the seat of the car, rejecting his gaze inside my head. Just at that moment, mom got into the car.

"I will see all of you at the game!" she yelled back to the women. I raised an eyebrow to her. She can't be talking about going to a game like one involving a sport.

"You hate sports."

"It's just a game of soccer. They wanted me to see their boys play. It would be rude of me to say no."

She ignored my shrug and started driving to our new neighbor's house. As I watched the tree as the seemed to be whooshing past us, I thought about living in the forest. It wouldn't be half bad if I did. I basically hang out in the forest now. I have fallen asleep in a tree before. Just a little studying on living the wild life dream and I will be able to make it.

Then again, the cult would come out of nowhere, throw my supplies into the ocean, chop down my tree, and kick me off a cliff. I just know they would since they have been hanging around the forest more often lately. More creeper than that, they sneak around with no shirts on and come out sweaty and out of breath. I can only imagine what activities they like to partake in.

I looked to my mom to notice that she was supposedly having a full conversation with me, without me interacting.

"Once we get there, we have to do a few things before we go in. Shouldn't have rushed before we left because of that little… incident."

We pulled up to a small house with a porch going around the house. It was nice even with the unusual gray color. Compared to other houses on the reservation, this house was close to a mansion.

"Get out now, have to get things together."

Mom pulled me out of the car and forced a pair of black high heels into my hand. They resemble stripper shoes. Am I supposed to be going to the club after this?

I put on the shoes; throwing my flats in the back of the car. Then she sprayed a foreign perfume on to my neck. I was close to doubling over from the scent damaging my throat and sense of smell.

"Now come on." She chimed, pushing the pie into my hands, then towards the front door with the basket in her left hand. "Smile and be polite."

Mom knocked on the door three times with enough force to make us sound like we were part of the sheriff's department. Noticing the truck that was sitting in the driveway, I knew who could be here; Jacob Black and Billy. Please just let it be Billy. I can deal with Billy, the saint that he is. Jake, I cannot tolerate his devilish qualities and being the leader of demons.

A teenaged girl with short dark brown hair and copper toned skin answered the door. However, mom decided to welcome herself in a different way.

"Welcome to La Push!" She basically screamed, pushing the basket of randomness into the girl's hands and making her way into the house. "It's so wonderful to have new neighbors!"

I could feel the devil's presence in the house. I can only think about what eventful things will happen during this welcoming party.


	3. Chapter 3:Welcoming Committee

**I bet you thought we were done. Nope. I was just being a horrible author and avoiding this like the plague. Not gonna lie to you guys, I was thinking I was going to screw this story up but my partner in crime keeps me going. I hope you can excuse me for the lateness. I hope I make it to you with Jacob being in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the characters and the story outline.**

* * *

"Charlie, come out here. You'll never guess who came to give us a visit." I couldn't believe this was happening. Jacob Black was standing inside of my house, and my mom was the one who let him in. "Charlie!" I groaned and told her I had to get dressed. "Well hurry!" Instead of hastily getting dressed, I lazed around my room for a while longer and contemplated climbing out of my window.

I knew I wouldn't get very far because I hadn't run in weeks and just the sheer effort of climbing out of the window would leave me feeling winded. When I finished getting dressed, I whispered a small prayer then walked into the kitchen. "Finally. I was wondering if you'd left through the window." I looked at my mom and she gave a small wink. She must've known my plan. "Sweetie, some neighbors have come over to say hello. Do you remember Billy Black?" I nodded. The older man in the wheel chair smiled up at me; he had a cowboy hat on his lap and a smile on his tan, wrinkled face.

"Hi, Billy." He put his hand up for me to shake but pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't break her, Billy." My mom said with a laugh. The scent of Billy drowned me as my face was held in his leather jacket.

He finally let me go and gave a hearty laugh. "I'm sorry, Charlie. It's just that I haven't seen you since you were about here." He indicated to his shoulder.

No matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes from the mass that was Jacob Black, I ended up looking straight into his eyes. The way he looked at me, it felt like he was staring down into my core- down into my soul. I broke the eye contact and looked to my mom. It was obvious I wasn't the only one who felt the shift in the air. "Charlie." The way my name rolled off his tongue gave me shivers and made me want to throttle him all at the same time. "Wow."

"Hm." I answered back. My sister Lily finally made her presence known by waving up at Jacob.

"What's your name? Mine's Lily"

"Jacob."

"And who's this little one? I don't remember ever meeting you." Billy asked my sister. She went to him and placed his hat on her head.

"I'm Lily."

"We'll I'm Billy." The smile that was already present on her face grew as she danced around the living room with the hat. That was enough of a distraction for me to go back into the kitchen. No one followed me; they were too busy being entertained by Lily and the cow boy hat. There was a smoke in the air that made me cough and sputter; mom burned breakfast.

"Dammit." I tried to save the eggs but they were too far gone and had gone charcoal black. Waving my hand to get the smoke out of my face, I threw out what was left and threw the pan into the sink. "Mom, you burnt the eggs." I shouted to her while the water ran over the pan. The burning of my breakfast cleared my mind from Jacob and made me realize how foolish I was for letting him trip me up with those dark brown eyes of his.

When my mom came into the kitchen she helped me open up the windows and air out the place. "I'm sorry, sweetie." I shrugged, not really caring. When the rest of the party careened into the kitchen to help fan out the smoke, someone knocked on the door rather harshly. I dismissed myself to go get it; it gave me a chance to get away from Jacob's peering eyes. Instead of seeing a huge monster of a person at my door, it was small woman with a manic smile on her face.

"Welcome to La Push! It's so wonderful to have new neighbors." I nodded and attempted to close the door but her stiletto clad foot stopped me. "Is your mother home?" Instead of waiting for an answer she pushed past me to investigate for herself. At that point I wanted to go find her and drag her out of my house but I didn't have the energy to do it; I'd let my mother handle it. Before I could close the door, I realized that the rude woman brought someone with her; she was a girl about my age. The girl had long dark hair and an annoyed look on her face.

"You want to come in or stay out here?"

"Inside, but only if it's cool with you. Don't want to butt in like my mom" I shrugged; the more the merrier. I led the girl, whose name I found out was Samantha, to the kitchen and she handed me a basket with a pie and some other things in it. "My mom's really big on welcoming gifts"

The sight I saw when we reached the kitchen was enough to make me groan and glare at my little sister; she was sitting on His lap. Dammit, Lily. "Get off his lap. Now." She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at me then went back to talking to Jacob, but he didn't seem to be paying her much attention. He was glaring at Samantha.

"Oh god, you're here." Samantha snapped. The way she spat his name told me that I wasn't the only one not in the Jacob fan club. "Mom, I'm gonna go wait in the car."

"Thank you for sparing everyone from looking at you." Billy smacked Jacob in the back of the head and muttered something to him. Jacob sighed and went back to listening to Lily who didn't even notice the little spat. I didn't even know the girl and already I liked her for not liking him.

"Charlie...who's this?" Confusion poked through the mock happiness on my mother's face. "I'm sorry, you are...?"

"Janey Point. This is my daughter Samantha Point. We wanted to welcome you all to the neighborhood by giving you this basket of things you might like. There's a pie in there too!" That peeked Jacob's interest, he practically threw Lily of his lap to look inside of the basket in my hands. He was standing so close I could smell a scent that can only be described as "Jacob". To be sure that I didn't fall into his trap again, I shoved the basket into his chest. "I hope you like it. It was home made." Samantha snickered but hid it when her mother glanced at her.

"Well I'm Amelia Torrez. That's Charlie, the one who let you in, and my youngest Lily." Lily seemed to recover from being dropped and curtsied for the extremely forward woman. "Thank you for the basket of...things." She rose from the table and made her way over to Jacob and attempted to take the basket from him but it was already too late: he had already started eating at the pie.

"Jacob." Billy shouted. "Where are your manners? Maybe you should go wait outside with Samantha."

"Actually, Charlie why don't you all go outside and get acquainted? Lily, stay in here with me." Before I could complain I was ushered outside by Jacob. I wasn't back for a full day and he was already getting on my nerves.

When we got outside I distanced myself from Jacob and sat on the porch next to Samantha who was messing with her shoes. I was still barefoot and thought about going inside to get my shoes, but dropped the thought when I looked back and saw Jacob leaning on the door.

It was quiet until I decided to break it and talk to Samantha. "So, Samantha-"

"Sam. Call me Sam."

"Sam, you go to school on the res, right?" She nodded and poked at an ant that skittered by. "Is it nice? I mean like the teachers and stuff? It's an okay school?" She shrugged and looked up at the sky that threatened with rain.

"It's okay. Nothing special but okay. I mean like the people kinda suck but it depends on who you hang out with." She glanced back at Jacob before going on. "Some people are assholes and you just don't want to associate with them."

The porch's creaks were the telling signs that Jacob was walking to my side. "Yeah, people like Sammy-boy over here, you don't want to hang out with. Her and the dead beat."

"As if she wants to hang out with you and your cronies. The best you have to offer is free steroid injections." In that moment it suddenly made sense: Jacob Black was on steroids. That explained why he looked like a monster and had the temper of a toddler. "Look, Charlie, don't listen to him. I'm seriously getting sick and tired of your shit, Black. Don't you have a town to terrorize?"

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

By this point they were face to face, right in front of me. I had to lean back on my arms just to keep the spit that was flying from landing on my face. "Wow," I started. They slowly began to back up although the anger was still all over their faces. "I can actually feel the tension. It's suffocating me actually." Jacob smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just-"

"It's whatever." Sam rolled her eyes and produced a phone from her cleavage and went on texting someone. It left me with Jacob.

"How've you been? I mean, with you moving from New York, it's gotta be different here, huh?" I nodded and kept my eyes on my bare feet. If I looked up I would get stuck in that whirlwind that was Jacob's eyes and I wasn't planning having that happen again anytime soon. "Did you miss anything about La Push?" I shrugged and looked at Sam; she was starting to call someone. "Hm. Well, I'm glad you're back." I bit back the snicker that was fighting its way up my throat. Why would he be glad that I was back? So he could pick on me like we were kids? Nope. Not ever again. I wasn't going to let that happen without a fight.

"Yeah, Adam. Hold on." Sam stood up and walked to the end of my driveway. Jacob coasted closer to me and I smacked in the face with his body heat. With a body temperature of about 105 degrees, Jacob burned my arm and only had an apology to make up for it. He started to go on a small rant about how sorry he was but by the 5th time he said he was sorry I tuned him out. "Over here, Adam!" I looked up and Sam was waving at a guy riding his bike towards my house at top speed. From far away he looked pale and thin with dark shaggy hair.

"Sammy! I'm here." He stopped his bike in front of her and let it fall to the ground with a loud clank. "I'm glad her house isn't too far. I would've died." The two hugged then began to talk in low tones. A few times he looked over her shoulder at Jacob and I, and even a pointed once or twice but other than that I couldn't hear a word they said. Finally the two walked over, arms linked, and I was able to take a good look at his face. He was cute in a little kid kind of way, and had a smile that made me smile myself.

"Adam, this is Charlie. She's new to the res. Charlie, this is my best friend Adam." I reached up to him and he shook my hand lightly. "And you know Jacob. Sadly."

"Nice to meet you. But, I actually used to live here when I was younger. We moved back."

"Well then welcome back." Adam said. The clothes he wore looked like something someone's mom would pick out for them, but I kept that comment to myself. It would be best to start off a new life here without hurting someone's feelings. "Where are you coming from?"

"New York"

"Nice. Very nice." Adam said with a wink. "Look, I can tell you're having a lot of fun with tub-o-muscles here but why not go on a walk with Sam and I?" Jacob put his arm over my shoulder and I swear there was a growl that crawled its way from his chest. For the umpteenth time that day I was swimming in a sea of Jacob, only this time I decided to save myself and not venture too deep.

"That sounds nice." I shoved Jacob's arm from my shoulder. "Let me go tell my mom." After asking her and getting a yes, I grabbed a light jacket and ran back outside. What I found wasn't something I was looking forward to: Jacob and Adam were toe to toe with Sam on the outskirts glaring at Jacob with enough hate to fuel a thousand suns. "Are you ready?" Jacob looked over at me and smiled a small smile. "Jacob, your dad wants you." That was a bold faced lie but it was enough to get the boy out of his face.

"I'll see you later?" He asked. I acted as if I didn't hear Jacob and began to follow Sam and Adam down the road. The sky rumbled but it hadn't rained yet, which I knew was going to happen a lot here in La Push.

For a bit Sam and Adam talked about how their days started off which lead into Adam telling an intricate story about how he went on a trek for clean socks. "And you, pretty lady, how did your day go?" Adam was slowly pedaling beside Sam and I, with one hand on the bars.

"It's gone okay. I got to meet you guys and you both seem nice so that's good."

"You should hang with us when school starts." Adam said before stopping in the middle of the road. "People like Jacob aren't good for the psyche or your health. You see this scar?" He pointed to a faint line down his chin. "Got elbowed in the face by one of his friends and lived to tell the tale. See what I mean? They're not good people." He jutted his chin in the direction of some woods were a couple of guys were walking out; they were all built exactly like Jacob; like clones. "They're like the police around here but all they do is bully people. They don't help anyone."

It wasn't very hard to believe that the boy who bullied me when I was younger would be a bully when he grew up. What I didn't understand was why he was so keen on being close to me. Probably because puberty was nice to me and did a body good. Either way I wasn't going to be all "buddy buddy" with him; especially not now that I find out he's gone and made friends who had the same love of misery as he did. "No need to worry. I don't plan on being friends with him or his little pack." Adam high-fived me and we carried on with our walk. It was short and we only went around the block but it was nice to be away from the house and Jacob.

When I got back to the house it was starting to rain so Sam hitched a ride on Adam's bike back to his house. I waved goodbye to them and they waved back then were gone in ten seconds flat. I could already tell I was going to like the two of them. I planned on going back to my room and watching TV for the rest of the day seeing as how it was only 1 o'clock, but my mother had other plans. "Sweetie, why don't you come in the kitchen and talk with us?" It turns out that Billy and Jacob had yet to leave. "We can talk about old times." I wanted to shout and scream about how the only times I remembered were Jacob Black cutting my hair and chasing me through the woods, but I knew my mom wouldn't appreciate it. So I left it alone. "Billy, look at us. Our kids have all grown up and we're old farts now."

"All grown up." Billy said, giving me a warm smile. My mother began to run her fingers through my short hair while talking about how much Jacob and I had grown up. It was a long talk full of loving sighs and back pats.

By the end Billy had told me that Jacob had built his own car and was looking to having his own mechanic shop. It was impressive but only got a head nod out of me. "Charlie wants to be a professional dancer." I sighed and she corrected herself. "Well, she used to be. Now, she wants to be a chef, right?" I nodded and Billy smiled.

"A noble profession. I wouldn't mind sampling some of your food some time."

"Any time." I hope he didn't think that included Jacob too; Jacob seemed to think it did and smiled at me. I sneered back.

"Jacob and I should go. Leave you all to your new house." My mother and I walked them to the door, Jacob trailed behind. I hugged Billy again and was reminded of hugging my father which made me tear up a little. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and waved off his question with a smile. Jacob moved to stand in front of me, as if I was going to give him a hug. Ha. "We'll leave you two alone." The adults left us alone at the door.

"It was nice seeing you again." I hummed in response. "Maybe we could hang out some time before school goes back."

"Listen. I don't see as being friends in the near future. Or at all. Just because my mom seems to think you've changed doesn't mean that I do and it doesn't mean I'll be falling for this nice act of yours." The height difference made Jacob tower over me like a tree ,and made me question why I just said that to him. I didn't have a death wish but I had to get all that cooped up anger off my chest.

Instead of him being angry like I thought he would be, he shrunk back against the wall like my words actually hurt. "You think this is an act?"

"I sure do. Why don't we try not to talk to each other unless we need to, huh?" The look Jacob gave me made my chest ache and made me want to take back my words but I didn't. I was finally getting to tell him what I'd been feeling and a frown and puppy dog eyes wasn't going to take it back. But why did I feel like shit?

"Sure. Yeah. Whatever you want." Quickly Jacob left out of the door, stomping and fuming the whole way. I started to follow after but stopped when he climbed into his car and slammed the door shut.

After they were long gone my mom asked me what I said to Jacob to make him so steamed. "Nothing." And that was the end of that topic. But that wasn't the end of me thinking about Jacob Black.

Wonderful.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry for the late update. Don't forget to review and all that jazz.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unfavorable Situation

**Oh hey guys. Did you miss us? On my behalf I would like to saw sorry for the long wait. The chapter was killing me, for some unknown reason. But I got it done for your enjoyment. Hope you like it and enjoying yourself during the holidays. Message us or give us a review about the chapter, when you get a chance. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the characters and the story outline.\**

* * *

Embry's POV:

The click and clack sounds coming from Jacob's tools went into a smooth rhythm along with his bellowing laughter that rung inside of the shed we were sitting in.

"I can't believe that you imprinted on Samantha Point!" He laughed in front of my face.

I had told him the whole story of what happened earlier today. From the childish prank we pulled on Samantha to the bull crap apology I gave her, Jake laughed at every word.

"She's a total freak and you imprinted on her." He said as his laughter died down to a chuckle.

"Yes, I did." I stated with a clenched jaw and hunched over with my forearms supporting all my weight that was placed on my thighs.

"I thought I would be the one that would have problems with his imprint."

"I know all of this Jake."

"Come on, Embry. You know she hates us."

That hit me hard in the gut with a truth that I knew all too well.

The word 'hate' might be a nice way of how Samantha felt about us. She despised us with a passion and wished that we were exterminated; our existence erased from time is a better way to express how she feels about us. I know why she feels like this.

From a very young age, about 5 years old, we have been bullying Samantha. I started it all when I took notice of her on the first day of kindergarden. She was a cute little girl, with a long black braid going down her back and bright brown eyes. I liked her and I wanted her to be my kindergarden girlfriend. However, Samantha did not talk to anyone, play with anyone, and spent most of her time climbing trees. I never got my chance and felt like she always shot me down when I tried to talk to her. And that angered me to the core. The immature anger of not having my crush liked me fueled me to be a complete asshole towards her.

From that very first day of elementary school to our junior year in high school, my friends and I have been bullying her any chance we got.

Yet my feelings about her never changed. I still thought she was the cute girl with the long braid and bright brown eyes. I was just hiding my feelings for her and bringing them out by pointing out all her flaws. I have been acting like a child for most of my life and now I have imprinted on her.

I'm stuck in the worst situation ever.

"And you're saying that I am an unlucky bastard with an imprint who will never give me the time of day."

"Basically, yeah." Jake chuckled.

"Thank you, Jake. I like the fact you find this funny."

Jake stopped working and gave me all of his attention.

"She is going to be tough. Just like Charlie is going to be tough to crack. But it will happen. You just have to give it time."

"You're just saying that so I don't feel like crap?"

"No. I'm saying it so we both don't feel like crap."

Samantha's POV:

After spending some time at Adam's house, switching some of my dress for some of his clothes, and planning the rest of the summer, his mom told me I had to leave because they had family plans for the night. I wanted to walk home; however, his mom failed to tell me she called my dad 20 minutes before kicking me out. He picked me up and informed me that he had to make a quick stop at Billy's house for his fishing rod. What started as a quick stop for fishing supplies, turned into an hour and a half stay.

I spent my time in the kitchen to avoid hearing all the talk about fishing, sports, and the good old days. It was nice to see my dad enjoy time with other people, away from the mad woman who wants to make our house into her personal hell.

Meeting Charlie today was like seeing a long lost friend. I don't remember her from our younger years on the reservation. But then again, I do try my best to push those memories away in the back of my head. She meshed right into the twosome (that was now a threesome; Adam's words, not mine). Even to the details about the cult. Since she had a loathsome past with the cult, I knew that I wouldn't see her hanging around with them; especially Jake.

Jake was trying so hard to be this new type of guy in front of her. A guy that was nice and concerned, I guess was the type he was aiming for. I don't understand why he tried or will continue trying. He won't get far. Like the old saying goes, old wounds are hard to heal.

Just sitting inches from Jake's room made me anxious. My mind knew what kind of pranks I could do, just to get revenge for him being an asshole towards me for so many years. Being in the kitchen doesn't help any either. I spied a bottle of mustard, a bottle of soy sauce, and a container of horse relish that would make a perfect "I hate you" bed sundae. I wouldn't be able to see his face; but knowing he will be furious will be enough for me.

"I can only dream." I mumbled to myself as I made the salt and pepper shakers dance together on the table.

"Look at what the forest coughed up." A deep voice said in the space behind.

"Yeah, because you're still waiting for it to cough up the rest of your 'missing' clothes." I replied back to Jake without turning around.

"What are you doing on my land, Point?" he growled, taking the shakers out of my hand as a way to get to me.

"I thought you had ears and eyes, Black. If you did, you would notice that my dad is in the living room talking to Billy."

"Doesn't mean you're allowed here. It's a no freak zone." Jake stated as he leaned his weight onto the fridge, staring back at me.

"Someone should tell Billy to kick you out then since you are just an abomination to the human species."  
"Should you be talking Little Foot?"

"Did you just call me a dinosaur?" I asked with raised eyebrows. He rolled his eyes and shuffled his weight back on to his feet.  
"It's a reference to you being Big Foot's child."

"No. You called me a long neck dinosaur from the _Land before Time_ movie."

"You would make a reference a hard thing to do."

"You're the idiot who spent most of his time bullying people instead of actually enjoying your childhood to not know about the movie."

"If you didn't spend all your time in the trees and hanging out with that pale freak, maybe you wouldn't have been picked on."

At this point we were yelling at each other with wrath lining our words.  
"You started all this!"

"You continue bringing it up!"

"You were born first!"

"Since I'm born first, then I am able to kick you out of my house!"  
"This isn't your house; this is your dad's. I don't have to leave if I don't want!"

"Leave!" Jake growled as he hunched himself over the table, the palms of his hand trying their best to burrow down into the table.  
"I'm not leaving!" I jumped up and copied his image, matching the fury running through his body.

"Jake!"

I looked back to the voice that called out the devil's name and it was Embry. His wide eyes and mouth gaping open was his reaction of Jake and me arguing. I relaxed my body down at his presence, but that did not changed the way I felt. I was, actually, angrier than before. I don't need two cult members messing with me.

"Fine." I growled. "I'll leave."

I shoved my way past Embry to the living room.

"I'm going to be sitting in the truck if you need me." I stated, taking the keys off the table and strutting to the front door, not hearing any comments from the adults.  
"Samantha!" Embry called out to me before I touched the door knob. "Don't mind Jake. He was just-"

I cut him off. "He was just being what he is, what you all are."

"Immature." Embry finished off. "I understand why you don't want to be around us. I really do. But just let me be the one to apologize."

"Do you think a few apologies will wipe away how I feel about all of you?"

"I was hoping that it would change for me, at least just a little."

I shook my head at Embry. Don't even try with the puppy dog face. It won't work on me. My feelings are what they are. I won't change the way I feel unless I see a full change from them.

"Whatever."

I opened the front door and slammed it behind me, shutting the devil and his fickle minion away from me. I sat in the truck for some unknown amount of time, ready to leave. The rain droplets forming on the window entertained me for the time. I didn't think or say anything. If I did, it would go to my whole entire day. Half of the things that happened to me weren't worth remembering. The best thing was meeting Charlie and spending time with her and Adam. Everything else was a disaster.

I just didn't understand why crappy situations find me at the most random times. I wanted to have some sort of change from the same ritual of mom and the cult aggravating me in my everyday life.

"You alright there, kiddo?" Dad asked as he settled behind the wheel. My mind was wandering, like I didn't want it to, so much that I didn't even notice him.

"I'm fine, dad. Nothing for you to worry about." I sighed, settling into the worn down seat.

"Is it about Jake and Embry?"

"Part of it is." I mumbled with my lips constricting into a line.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"From time to time, people will try to get the best out of you. But you can't let them win. If you let them win, then-"

"You'll lose yourself." I finished off from his advice that I have heard from him times before. "I know dad. It just gets rough."

"I go through the same thing every day. You just have to pick and choose which one is worth going through. If it's not, then you go on with what you were doing in the first place. Don't waste your time, Sammy."

Dad placed a kiss on the top of my head, taking away some of the frustration I had from the day. He let out a small groan that caused him to grab his left shoulder and sit back in his place.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" I asked, mind already going into remedies for a sore shoulder.  
"I don't know." he said as he moved his shoulder in a circular motion. "It has been messing with me all day. It must've been happened before I went on my trip."

"Hmm." I hummed.

"It'll be fine, mother." He smiled, ruffling my hair.

He slowly pulled off from the Black house on to the rain slick, black road.

When we got home, we were by ourselves. Mom left a note that she was handling some "personal business', she would be back by the time her shows come on, and if she wasn't back in time, I can cook dinner. The clock told me that dad and I had about 2 hours until she arrives to watch the rerun of the new episode.

Dad laid his body on the couch to watch TV while I made dinner. With dad and myself in the house, you wouldn't be able to tell if anyone were home. No one made any weird declarations to redo the house, demanded that we act a certain way, or forced us to watch a family program. I would go on to my things and dad would go on to his. We did interact with each other, but we but knew we needed some type of space to just relax.

I finished the chicken Alfredo fettuccine that mom had out for us and made the plates for us. I put mom's portion in her fancy, purple container that she dubbed was hers, placing it in front of the microwave.

We spend dinner in silence with the TV to be the only one providing sound in the room. Dad and I did occasionally talk about our days, but it's quick and right to the point. Both of our minds were preoccupied with stuff; that had to be the reason why we aren't talking so much. I know my mind was trapped around ways I could make my life simpler. The decisions I choose could make or break my last year in high school. I had to push the happy times to the limit.

I spilt away from my dad and the living room to finish reading a book required of us for school. We had to read a book about the history of the Quileute tribe. From our people descending from wolves, to surviving on whale hunting, and lessons on our language, the book followed our history from the past to now. I have read the book again and again over the summer break. The one part that interested me each time was about the chapter about us descending from wolves. I always loved that aspect about our culture; that our ancestry collides with actual animals. I thought I was a lone wolf my whole life, searching for a pack of my own. Then, when I build up my pack, we will show the other one that we are not the omegas. We are worthy alphas.

A small collection of paper hit me on the head. I snapped away from the book and on to the direction where the thrower should be. I saw my mom's skirt flow around the corner. Why did she do that?

"What the hell is this?" I questioned as I looked down at a pamphlet named "Welcome to the Country Club life; Banquet Time". A folded up slip a paper fell from the middle of the pamphlet. Looking inside, I see it was some sort of a receipt and a note.

"Thank you, Ms. Samantha Point for registering at the Port Angeles Country Club's annual Banquet. We will be honored for you to join into our society and for us to present you as the elegant young woman we know you are inside. Since you have missed a few of the meeting sessions for the banquet, you will be required to have private sessions scheduled from the last week of August to the preceding two weeks in September to become caught up in the mandatory lessons. We hope that you will enjoy the experience and have new life lessons of how to be an acceptable young woman." stated so formally on the note.

I grabbed the note receipt and the pamphlet, then stomped my way around the house looking for my mom.

"Mom!"

"Darling, it is rude to yell inside the house." she commented casually from the kitchen. I rushed into the kitchen and threw the papers on the counter, in front of her.

"I am not doing this."

"Sweetheart, you haven't even given it a chance."

"I know what it is. It is just another way to turn me into the pretty pink princess that you always wanted me to be."

"That is not what I am trying to do, Samantha."  
"Then what are you trying to do?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am trying to help you learn the common things a young lady, like yourself, should know."  
"I know how to take care myself, I know how to clean, I know how to cook, and I know how to live like I am by myself. Knowing all those things should be enough for me to continue on with life."

She let out a heavy sigh and washed a hand over her face. "Samantha, that is not enough."

"Because I am not girl enough."

"Samantha, you are going to the sessions and the banquet."

"I am not going."

"Do not tell me what you will and will not do. You are only 15 years old."  
"I am 17 years old!"

"Just go to your room." she demanded out of frustration.  
"I can make my own decisions. I am not going to this thing."  
"I did not spend all this money to have you say you won't go to the banquet. Many young girls would love to be a part of something so important, to be admired."

"I will only be admired because I will be primped to look like a guy's perfect trophy wife. One, who is seen, not heard. I would only need to be there to be his maid, chef, and personal hump thing."

Mom threw down her hands, out of frustration, on the corner and growled at me like an animal ready to pounce.

"You are going to the banquet whether you want to or not!"

"You can't do this to me!"

"What is going on?" Dad questioned from the kitchen doorway, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Mom and I backed away from each other; however, the tension between us was still emulating from our body language.

"Robert, talk to your daughter."

Dad groaned as he dragged his feet to a seat at the kitchen table. He let out a yawn before focusing on us arguing females.

"Sammy, would you like to explain what the problem is?"

I handed dad the papers as an answer to his question. I watched his face as he tried his best to read the small writing on the paper. He realized what the main point of it was and turned his attention to mom.

"You're on my side, right honey?" Mom asked, with a hopeful tone that he would agree with no problem.

"No." He stated, shaking his head. "I'm not. How could you do this without talking to Samantha? Without talking to me?"

"What are you talking about?" She moved from around the counter, closer to where dad was sitting. "She needs this banquet. You know how much she needs this experience."  
"She is a human being, Janey. You can't deny her from choosing things for herself. If she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't go. And I lose about $3,500 from my savings because of your stupid decision."

"No. Why do you always go against everything I say? I made the decision for her to do this. I want her to do this!"  
"It was not your decision in the first place! That is why I am against you; because you are wrong!"

They continued on with the argument without noticing me at all. The argument went on to a topic that I knew nothing about, but have heard many times before. I left them and tried my best to sleep for the night.

I tossed and turned in my bed as their voices echoed on with the argument that I fueled. Jamming the pillow around my ears, I hoped that it would suffice. It didn't. Their yells turned into screamed that were giving me a headache.

I had to go.

I packed a bag with clothes, my charger, and the book I was reading from before this all happened. Jumping out of the window, I left the hell house to escape from them.

I walked in the forest to avoid anyone seeing me sneaking around the reservation. The only people I would probably bump into would be the cult members, but it would probably help me get to my destination faster.

I arrived at the small, pale grey house that inhabited my best friend. The front door was unlocked and I welcomed myself in. Ms. Cisneros was lying on the couch, unconscious from reality, with the TV shining bright on her face. I turned off the TV, put a blanket on top of her and took off her shoes to make her more comfortable.  
She may be a bitch to Adam and me, at times, but if it wasn't for her, Adam wouldn't be in my life. It is just for that reason why I am showing any type of nurture towards her.

I jaunted up the stairs to Adam's bedroom. He was sprawled out on his dark blue twin bed, mouth wide open with a trail of dried up drool on his pillow. I threw my bag at the end of his bed and plan out where I would sleep. Before I settled myself on the floor right next to his bed, I had to tell him I was here so I wouldn't get attacked in the middle of the night.

"Adam" I said, nudging his body. "Adam. I just wanted to tell you I am here."

He looked up at me with his eyes that were laden with sleep, mouth hanging wide open.

"I'm not waking you up. Just telling you that I am spending the night."

Adam moved the covers from his body and moving himself to the edge opposite of where I was standing, opening a space up for me to lie down.

I picked up the pillow I had on the floor and joined him on the bed.

We don't usually sleep in the same bed together unless we both had terrible days. I knew for sure that it was definitely one of those nights for me.

Adam would be suffocating my body with his, making it impossible to move myself in the morning. It would make any difference.

At least I would be able to end my night and start my day off on a good point.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know. You're surprised I'm updating. I really didn't know how to start this chapter so I just completely stopped writing altogether and I'm so so sorry._ Hopefully_ this chapter will be okay and will make up for it in some way. Truthfully I do love this story and I'm upset that I let it sit around for so long, so here it is. Enjoy~

* * *

Jacob's POV

All night I tossed and turned. I couldn't sleep. It was amazing how the one night I didn't have to go on patrol, was the same night that I could barely sleep. I was used to crawling into bed at 2 or 3 in the morning; my sleeping pattern was out of wack. So instead of staring up at my ceiling and counting the specks, I decided to go out for a walk. "How long will you be gone?" My dad asked from his spot in the living room. I shrugged. He didn't look up from the television but he nodded. "Be careful."

"I will."

The door slammed shut behind me as I started out on my walk. Really, I didn't know where or what I was doing. I could've easily sat down with my dad and watched late night talk shows; God knows I needed to spend more time with him. Instead I was walking around at night with the moonlight as my guide. The crunching of early autumn leaves helped clear those thoughts that wouldn't leave me alone-all but one. There was one thing that refused to give up space on my mind: Charlie.

I hadn't seen her since she basically told me she didn't want to be bothered with me. "She'll come around." Embry told me. Psht. As if he knew anything. His imprint thought he was the scum of the earth just as mine did, if not more. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I muttered. Not seeing my imprint for more than 2 days was probably the hardest thing I'd ever did and it just kept getting worse. Scratch that. I would get to see her the next day so it wasn't going to get worse. Scenarios of me running into her in the halls played over and over in my mind; each time it lightened the weight on my chest.

The streets were illuminated by streams of light from windows and bits and pieces of the moon that fell through cracks in the trees. Not one house looked familiar to me. "Where the fuck am I?" I turned and turned until one house in particular peeked my memory. "Are you fuckin' serious?" Of course it would be Charlie's house I walked to. Of-fucking-course. I stood on the street, staring up at the house, hands shoved in my pockets. Where was she? Was she sleeping in her bed, or was she on the couch? Maybe...maybe she was in the shower. "Stop it." I had to shake myself from those thoughts about Charlie. It was wrong to think about her in that way...and if I kept it up, walking home would be...difficult. A small, gnawing voice whispered 'Go look around'

Why the fuck would I look around? To get caught? Have her think I was peeping her? Nope. I'm good.

With one last look, I turned back around and headed home. Part of me started to wonder what would've happened if I did look around or if I even knocked on the front door. "Jacob...what are you doing here?" Charlie would ask. Just the thought of my name rolling off her tongue brought a smile to my face.

"Just came to apologize about everything from when we were kids. You didn't deserve it. At all." She would smile that smile. The one where her nose crinkles up in the slightest, then she'd look me in my eyes and say "What the fuck are you doing out, Black?" Wait, hold on.

"Ah fuck, Paul." Leave it to him to ruin a beautiful 'could've been' moment. "What do you want?"

"To know why you're out. You don't have patrol tonight." I shrugged and kept walking; the key to getting him to leave me alone was to ignore him. "Im about to meet up with the pack, are you game?"

I shook my head. "I'm good."

Paul sighed. "Imprint stuff, huh?" He took my lack of an answer as a 'yes'. "Jake, man, sulking around isn't going to hep anyone, especially not you. What you need to do is man up and talk to her."

"B-"

"But nothing. You want her, right? I know you do. Everyone knows you do. What you need to do is get over yourself and talk to her."

When I got back to my bed, Paul's words rang over and over in my head. No matter how many times I covered my head with the pillow, no matter how many glasses of water I chugged, it was stuck in my head. My dad went to bed an hour before and I stil hadn't caught a wink of sleep. Red lights flashed from my alarm clock and read 2:45.

So much for a good night's sleep. It wasn't until I thought about Charlie laying next to me that I was able to finally feel tired. My bed was small-too small for me- but I still pressed my back to the wall to make room for the girl who wasn't even there. I was finally able to fall asleep.

Finally.

Charlie's POV

Waking up at an ungodly hour is the plight of human kind. Waking up at an ungodly hour and being forced into a building for 8 hours is the plight of teenagers. "No coffee?" I shook my head at Adam and held onto the straps on my book bag The first day of school was always the hardest no matter who you were. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he laughed a bit. "Should've gotten a good night's sleep like me." I attempted to elbow him in the side but stopped when it took too much of my energy. "God, you're like a zombie."

"Yeah." Was all I could muster.

We were waiting outside for Sam to get dropped off but I was about to call it quits. The wind was whipping at my face too hard and making it hard for me to see. Adam didn't seem to mind the wind's assault; he was bundled up from head to toe in stuff his mom bought him. "I'm gonna go inside. I'll see you later." He nodded.

Inside it was warmer, well, warm enough for me to walk without shivering every other second. I wandered around till I found the locker number typed up on my official school papers. I fiddled with the lock a bit only to find out that it was stubborn and wouldn't budge. "Come on. Seriously?" I punched the fadded blue locker, hurting my knuckles in the process. Of course I would get a stupid locker. The fog of sleep was still hanging over my head so this mishap was even worse.

"Need help?" Jacob Black asked. He loomed over me quite a bit and yet he looked at me as if_ I_ was going to bite his head off. His hands went to work on the locker, he spoke while he worked. "Sometimes you've gotta make it work for you, see?" He opened the locker with the appearance of ease. "There." I hummed a thanks and shut the locker behind me. I leaned against the locker and waited for Jacob to leave; he didn't. He stayed in his spot and watched me. How creepy does that sound? His eyes flashed down to my chest then back up to my eyes before roaming my entirety.

I wanted to snap at him and tell him off but I didn't feel like talking. I merely rolled my eyes. "Eyes off, Jacob. She doesn't want you." I gave a silent prayer as Sam appeared from seemingly nowhere and put her arm over my shoulder. "She's got better things to do. Let's go to Homeroom." I nodded and let her lead me to my home room class.

Jacob's POV

Watching Charlie walk away was hard, but nice to be quite honest. Her ass in those jeans was probably going to be the highlight of my day. Sam threw a glare at me over her shoulder before they turned a corner and fell out of my sight. "That's rough, buddy." Quil sang next to me. "You'll see her at lunch." He clapped his hand on my back and we headed off to class.

At lunch I sat at the pack's table and kept my eyes peeled for Charlie. I found her quickly. She had her head nestled on top of a math book. Her friends, Adam and Sam seemed to be fine- they were talking and making huge gestures; i.e. being obnoxious as always. I ended up ignoring them and just watched her watch them. "You know, that might end up scaring her."

"Thanks, Kim. I had no idea."

"I'm serious. Why not talk to her?"

"Jacob's afraid." Jared answered.

"I'm not afraid."

"But you are." He said. I dropped the conversation right there and started looking down at the food in front of me. Kim didn't seem to understand and kept talking.

"I can talk to her for you if you want. Girls like talking to other girls." My head whipped towards her so fast I would've gotten whiplash.

"Baby, you're the best." Jared cooed to her. God they made me sick.

That's about the time when I started tuning them out. Out of all of the imprinters, those two were the worse. But I really couldn't blame them. They found their soulmates and they were happy; I would be doing the same with Charlie if she let me. Just the thought of kissing her soft lips, touching every curve on her body was enough to make my jeans feel a little tighter. "Jacob. You do know that if you actually talked to her it might help speed up the process, right?" I looked up at Seth, the youngest from our group. "I mean, I'm just saying." He was probably right, but if Kim could soften her up to me, I would be in the clear.

"Yeah, I know." And that was that.

Okay, so I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long but I hope it was okay to read. Again, I want to say how sorry I am that I'm just now updating the story. Senior year is a bitch, let me just say that.

Anyways, please continue to read and comment and favorite and follow and everything. I'm hoping that there won't be another update gap like the last one.

I love you all and thank you for sticking with this story.


	6. Chapter 6: Drained

**Hi guys, this is the other half to Beloved Conqueror. We haven't posted in a while but we are planning on changing that. I believe that this chapter is really long compared to our other chapters so hopefully this will hold us until the next one. **

**Also we are planning on doing something very different in the next chapter to come ;). Hope you enjoy the chapter and give us reviews please.**

**_*disclaimer~ We own only the characters and the story outline*_**

* * *

Samantha's POV

After I snuck over to Adam's house, I stayed there for three days, enjoying my time with Adam. Mom went crazy that I wasn't home the next morning. Dad knew where I was. He even called me to double check.

"Be safe, Sammy. I love you." He told me over the phone, the morning after I left.

He understood my decision and even followed suit by planning a fishing trip with Bill, Quil IV, and Sheriff Charlie Swan.

Clearly, both of us couldn't handle mom going off on both of us or each other.

When we would do anything similar to her actions, like leave or just talk back, mom would run to someone else on the reservation (someone who is also a mother or just nosy) to play herself as the victim. Telling her altered story to save face and to gain sympathy; while dad and I ignore her and do our best to maintain sanity.

When we both got home, on the same day, mom chose who was guiltier and needed to be yelled at. I got the lucky chance this time since I left without permission, making it looked like I ran away, never tried to contact anyone about where I was and caused an argument that could have torn the family apart (her words, not mine).

Life would have been easier if I was charged with murder.

Mom lectured me, more like yelled at me, about being selfish and careless.

"This is exactly why you need to be a part of the banquet. Young ladies your age do not do anything like this!"

She went on for 45 minutes off just that topic.

Huff and puff the wolf went to blow down the brick house, ending with the wolf out of breath and without results.

She went on to say that I needed to be punished. She left that little detail with dad (I believe that she got tired by that point).

So dad gave me my usual punishment: working for him. His contracting business was basically just around the area with a hand full of workers on the pay roll, but dad wanted to do all the jobs on the reservation and in forks himself. There are times when he goes to places like Olympia but that is a rare occasion. He made the decision to punish me by working him when one day he was forced to bring me to work and I just so happen to do something mom deemed "wrong". Ever since then dad has found it easy to take me along with him instead of taking things away from me, also it's free labor. I would work for him for weeks, months depending on mom's perception on my wrong doings. If she said I should be punished for a year, he puts me to work for 2 1/2 months.

It was easy working for my dad. Follow directions, make him laugh, stay out the way, and don't get hurt. I can do that. I do that on a daily basis.

Any other child would be angry at their parent for bring them to work. But I enjoy every last minute of it. I loved watching him being in his element. He sometimes wore a serious look; eyebrows frowned, intense stare, and tense muscles. Then comes when he is in an easy going mood; he turns into a joker. He cracks jokes, tells stories, and just has fun. He's like that most of the time, mostly because he becomes more relaxed when he goes to work; only the hard jobs cause him to pay attention more.

Dad doesn't know how much I love being at work with him. I really don't know who told him that I hate working with him. Maybe it was because the first day that I went to work with him, I was in the beginning stages of a flu and didn't want to do anything on that exact day. But I am not messing that up. He'll have to change my punishment if he found out.

For now, I can pretend that I am having the worst time of my life. From throwing out annoyed huffs, the eye rolls, and the scoffing when he asks me to do him a favor. I mostly do that at the beginning of the punishment.

From that day we came back home on, he would have me tag along with him. We would work on everyone's house. We fixed the ramp at Billy's, fixed the Ateara's roof, repaved the Clearwater's drive way, installed new gutters on Emily's house, and much more. The last job that we had to do, which was the morning of the first day of school, was to install window flower beds on Mrs. Call's house.

"Why do we have to do this so early in the morning?" I asked, struggling to stretch while in the small back seat of dad's truck.

"Thought you would be used to getting up early by now."

"Never."

"Don't worry. You'll be rid of your old man after this. Just hurry now." He said with a chuckle.

After dad did the prep work for the flower bed, he let me finish off the job while he talked to Mrs. Call. The job was quicker than I thought yet it took the little bit of energy that I had left. I had to drink the rest of dad's coffee before I walked inside the house.

"You work fast! I just might have to put you on pay roll if you keep that up." Dad joked, gaining a giggle from Mrs. Call and a glare from me.

"Are you hungry sweetheart? I'm making breakfast." Mrs. Call asked.

"Yes, please."

Dad continued on talking with Mrs. Call, to me it was flirting, while she made breakfast. In the middle of their conversation, Mrs. Call, whom dad has been calling Tiffany or Tiff, asked him to check the roof for cracks. She wanted to make sure there were not any leaks in the roof.

She continued on cooking with her clanking melody she created in the kitchen. I stayed in the dining room, begging sleep to leave me alone. I was bundled up, hugging my knees, my head buried between my legs while sitting in the chair.

"I have all the tools to fix the hole. I can do it right now."

"Thank you, Robert." Mrs. Call said with a bright smile coming across her face.

"Don't rush to help me, Sammy."

I made a sound close to a grumble in response to him. Mrs. Call then plated a place of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me. My body perked up from the sight and smell of the appetizing food.

"This looks delicious."

"Eat up. If you want more, I can make you some more. Also, I'm making some muffins for you and your father to have."

I ignored Mrs. Call's words after that as I began eating faster than I expected. However, my stomach demanded more. Ever since I started those classes for the banquet, I have been put on a strict, "slimming" diet that all of the other girls have agreed to do. I followed the diet, yet I found ways to sneak more food into my stomach, especially by stealing some from dad's plate.

Right as I was about to return my licked clean plate, Mrs. Call came into the dining room with the bowl of small muffins.

"Wow. Does Robert work you so hard without feeding you?"

"No. I just haven't gotten a chance to eat this morning."

"A beautiful, young lady like you must eat."

I returned the compliment with a smile and a thank you before taking and biting into a banana nut muffin.

As I ate, Mrs. Call and I engaged in small talk. She did most of the talking while I stuffed my face with muffins, with no time to give her a longer answer than "yes". The conversation turned into school talk and then to Embry.

"Are you friends with Embry?"

"Not really. We see each other around school."

"I wish you were his friend. He needs good friends. He has been acting so weird lately. He comes in late at night. I hear people saying that he roams the forest without clothing and with other guys. It makes me worried that he's getting into trouble."

I slowed down before putting another muffin in my mouth to look at Mrs. Call's face. Her eyes looked like a layer a glass were covering them, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"But if you were his friend, I know for sure that he would get better. I wouldn't have to worry."

The way she said that comment made me think that Embry was in harm's way. How much trouble has he been getting into that makes his mom worry to death, close to the verge of tears just by mentioning it?

"Hole is fixed for now, Tiffany. But I'll have to come back later to finish." Dad said, entering into the dining room.

"Thank you so much, Rob. I don't know what I would do without you."

"The house would probably be in pieces." he joked, gaining another giggle from Mrs. Call.

I can't believe that he is flirting with her right in front of my face, and calling each other nicknames like they are in the high school. If I see dad pass Mrs. Call a note, I'm going into the truck and I'm taking the muffins with me.

Dad directed Mrs. Call outside to show her some work that he wanted to do for her next time he visits. I stayed inside to continue eating. As soon as they left, I heard a thump come from one of the back rooms. My eyes shoot directly to the hallway, waiting for the cause of the noise to come out.

Nothing happened after a few seconds, so I shrugged it off to dad causing the sound.

I finished stuffing my stomach with food and put the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, which was full of dishes. I figured that it would be nice to do the dishes for Mrs. Call, to let that be the least of her worries for the moment.

After I finished washing dishes, I got a cup of orange juice and picked up two more slices of bacon.

I walked back into the dining room, close to bumping into Embry, who quickly stared back at me with a surprised look on his face. His hair was wet, a heat-filled steam was illuminating from his body and his clothes held close to his skin.

"Samantha?"

I swallowed the bits of bacon in my mouth before answering with an awkward wave.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"My dad and I put in the flower bed for your mom."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said passing by him to go sit down. "Oh by the way, your mom made breakfast."

Embry went to eat and I just stayed in my seat. I just continued to look out the window, mostly to see dad and Mrs. Call having a laugh-filled conversation. I just didn't want to look at Embry. He sat across from me, stealing multiple glances at me. I felt like I should talk to him about his problems and what he has been doing to make his mom upset.

But then I had to remember that I hate him and I'm not his therapist.

Embry finished his breakfast, which consisted of two plates full of food, and continued to look at me and eat on a muffin. Our parents came in 10 minutes later, giggling and flirting up a storm. When Mrs. Call caught sight of Embry siting at the table, she looked furious and ordered him to go in to his room to "talk".

My dad sat down where Embry was and began to eat his own breakfast.

"I have to fix the hole in the roof for Tiffany. So I will take you to school and come back here."

"Okay."

I couldn't pay attention to dad as Embry and his mom's conversation began to be loud enough for me to hear clearly in the dining room. I could hear her yelling at him for lying about what he does late at night, why he has to worry his mother so much, why couldn't he be a good son and what is causing him to be this way.

His response to every question was "I just can't tell you."

It reminded me too much of how mom would argue with me and dad about anything.

I got up, took a few mini muffins and left to wait in the back of the truck for dad to come outside. I just didn't want to hear any arguing today. It was too time and energy consuming.

A few minutes later, dad came out of the house with a smile on his face. I forced my body down into a laying position so I could get a few winks of sleep on the ride to school. Dad got in the truck and immediately began to move things around the front seat.

"What are you doing?" I groaned.

"I know you're used to my junk but I don't think Embry will."

"What?!" I shot up from the back seat. I looked to see Embry walking out of the front door. "Dad, are you serious?"

"You didn't mind it when you two ate breakfast together."

"I didn't talk to him. I didn't even look at him."

He took a deep sigh and put the rest of the junk from the front seat in the back of the truck, across from me. "I'm doing this as a favor for Tiffany."

I pushed myself back down into the backseat, my feet struggling to find comfort with the new objects dad has thrown around them. I thought that I would be done with being around Embry for the day. All he ever does is stare at me like I am some type of item on display. A car ride with him wouldn't be any different.

I just closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. Hopefully, that will help me with the rest of my day.

Embry's POV

Mom gave me another talk before letting me walk out the house. She told me to get home earlier, don't get in trouble, and that she is tired. The same talk every morning.

I got into Mr. Point's truck without saying much. My energy was drained from having to pretend our life was normal. Mom sure knows how to hide it. Or maybe Mr. Point already knows about it since she talks to him about everything.

Riding in the car with him and Samantha was nice. It was a quiet ride. I noticed as soon as I got in the truck that Samantha was dead to the world, sleeping in the backseat. Mr. Point drove with the radio on, close to mute, while he tapped his fingers repetitively on the steering wheel.

Of course, my eyes kept diverting to the side view mirror to see Samantha's sleeping body (mostly her head). She was beautiful when she asleep. Her face looked calm, no longer having that scold on her face. All her stress and worries were drained away for just a few moments.

I wondered what she dreams about. If they are nightmares, adventures, fairy tales, or incomprehensible to the point that she doesn't even remember them when she wakes up.

Just wondering and looking at her face makes me feel better. Better than just listening to her...

"Embry?"

I shook my daze out of my head as I looked at Mr. Point.

"Yes?"

"Are you tired too?" he said with a chuckle following behind. "If I didn't have a door, you would've fallen right out of the truck."

"I'm fine." I stated, pushing myself up in the seat.

"It is understandable to fall asleep. Sammy has been enjoying her last few days of summer, along with working for me. I'm pretty sure that you have been doing more than she has. Go ahead; get a few more winks in."

"No, sir. I'm fine."

Becoming a werewolf, I was used to getting little to no sleep. Most nights, when I do get more sleep than my average of 3 hours of sleep, I feel terrible in the morning. Those mornings, I can hardly leave the bed and growl at any direct sunlight.

"I remember days when I would stay out all night then go to school the next day. Slept through most of my classes and still got decent grades. Then I would go out with my friends after school and hang around at the beach. I bet you do the same, huh?"

"Most the time, yes." It's one way of putting it.

Mom must have asked him to talk to me. I know where this is going.

"And that's fine to do. Nothing is wrong with enjoying your days as a teenager. Just remember about your mom, Embry."

"I do remember."

She is one of the main reasons why I continued on. She's also the same reason why it is so hard.

"You're a good kid, just like Sammy." He said, pointing his hand at Samantha for a second. "You two are exactly the same. You want to be happy and do the right thing. It's hard. But just..."

He stopped at the end. I guess he couldn't find the right words to express himself; however, the message did come across. I just have to find a happy medium.

"I understand."

"Glad someone does."

We continued on talking, him giving me advice and me talking to him about working on his truck. It was a nice ride to school. He took the long way to allow Samantha to get more time to sleep. It also allowed me to keep stealing a few more glances at her. It was a rare occasion for me to see her like this.

I knew that it bothered her that I stared so much. I did my best to stop, but I couldn't. With her as my imprint, everything she does gave me a deep emotion. That's why having your imprint hate you is like swimming in the ocean. One minute, the water can be calm and easy to go through, but one second later, a wave can come crashing down on you, dragging you deep down into the dark.

"Embry, I need a favor from you." Mr. Point said out of nowhere.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Sam."

My eyes shoot right to the side view mirror to Samantha. "Why?" I asked while my brain calculated multiple reasons for this favor.

"I need someone to look after her, like an insider to inform me about her life. I know that some things she doesn't tell me and I can't get anything out of that friend of hers. I know that you two may not see eye to eye, but I just need to know that she is okay."

I glanced over to him staring straight forward, avoiding eye contact from me. I glanced back to my view of Samantha.

"I will do it for you."

I have been watching her for a while now. Doing it with permission from her father gave me a better reason to continue.

"Good." He said, looking at me again. "But only one eye. I don't want to catch you staring at my daughter. Then I'll have to keep an eye on you." he declared with a stern undertone and humor to his voice.

"No worries, Mr. Point."

Mr. Point drove up to the front of the school. We were late. I could tell as the few people outside were rushing inside.

I opened the door and a strong breeze of wind rushed into the truck.

"I guess the winds picked up." Mr. Point said, taking off his jacket from his seat. "And she left without a jacket."

She was only wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans. I doubted that she would be warm throughout the day.

Mr. Point did his best to get her to wake up, the same with me trying my best to hang back and wait for her. She was bargaining with him for a few more minutes.

"Come on, Sammy. Get up." He insisted, shaking her awake.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. You can stop now, Dad." She grumbled.

Just from the sight of it made me feel better about the rest of my day. I didn't want to leave either. I had to pretend that I lost my keys. I pushed around the contents in the front seat to add on to my time around Sam.

"Are you sure that you left the house with them?" Mr. Point asked, searching under his seat also.

"I'm pretty sure I left with them."

"I just can't find them in here, Embry." He sighed, giving up and sitting back down in the driver's seat. "It's getting late. You just go to class and if I find them, I will give them to your mom."

"Thanks." I sighed. I glanced over to Samantha, who was still sitting in the back seat. Her eyes traveled all around, doing her best to avoid my face. I pushed the seat forward, allowing Samantha to get out.

"Enjoy your first day, Sammy. Same to you Embry."

I gave him a smile and a head nod as I closed the door behind me. He drove off quickly, leaving Samantha and I in the deserted parking lot.

"Your keys." She stated, putting her dad's large coat over her shoulders "They are in your back pocket."

I went along with my stupidity act and patted my back pockets to "find" my keys.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Sammy."

"You're not allowed to call me that. Ever." She said emphasizing every word. She walked away from me, heading towards the school building. She was probably going to go look for Adam and Charlie. Meaning that Jacob should be close.

The first few periods before lunch were the usual typical, boring school day. So far, I didn't have any classes with Samantha at all. That may be the best for me. I would fail that class from not paying attention.

During lunch, Jake was caught staring at Charlie head on. He is an amateur when it comes to that, and I'm almost a master. I could locate my imprint, keep a sense of where she is, and look at her without anyone noticing. I have been doing this for years, it's nothing to me. I do admit I mess up, but my creepy habit is getting better.

But today was different. I could feel her looking back at me. Certain moments when I would stop staring to eat or join in on a conversation, the feeling of her eyes grazing over to me was evident. When I would look towards her, it looked like she wasn't paying attention to me.

The day went on with me keeping my eye out for Samantha, like I promised. The day was a blur until I went onto patrol. It was Paul, Sam, Jake, Quil, and I for the night. Nothing was happening all night. We hid behind the trees, keeping the reservation safe from the cold ones. We allowed our enhanced instincts, our internal connection to one another, and the bright, lonely moon to guide us through the night.

All through the night, there was no sighting of any cold ones. Ever since more of us shifted, the amount of Them died down. I guess they moved away to find better tactics around us. So many nights we have been walking around, on our guards, waiting for anything to happen.

When on these slow, lonely nights, my mind still finds a way to drift off from the main course and on to Samantha Court.  
I would think about how she is so beautiful. How her bright brown eyes can light up the room, how amazing her smile, her rare and beloved smile, how sweet of a person she is, how she is strong enough to stand up for her friend, even if it was towards me, that she is just an amazing young woman to know. Not only as the boy that has imprinted on her, she is just a perfect specimen to witness every day of my life, even if she hates everything about me. She warms my heart just with one look. She just means so mu-

'Embry! Stay focused' Paul stopped me from my trance through our internal connection. Also in wolf form, he shoved me to enhance on with that point. 'If you're going to patrol tonight, pay attention!'

I went back to running and scanning the woods, but my mind went right back on the thought of Samantha.  
Sam Uley, let me take off from patrol earlier than dusk, our usual ending point.

I stayed in my wolf form as I ventured on the lands of the reservation. I stay in my form just in case anything happened before I return back home. Also, so I can get far away from my mom. It is known that she stays up, late into the night, waiting for me to return home. Most of the times, I hear her going off about me and my behavior.

Like on this night.

I could see her pacing back and forth in my room from my window. Anyone could see her quick pace, profile strong and firm with anger, her body square and ready to attack.

On those nights, I don't even go home. I picked up the spare pants that I keep hidden in a hole I've dug under the foundation of the house, like I was an actual dog. I pulled those out, put them in my teeth and made my way to my next location.

Samantha's house.

The guys have told me before that it was creepy to sleep under her bedroom window, but I couldn't help it. One night, when I was let off duty, I was close enough to hear her. She was crying that night. I rushed over, to save her I guess. But I did nothing but listen to her light cry and sniffling. I could hear the deep breaths she took to calm herself down, the tears hitting her pillow,

And then nothing but her heart beating.

From that night on, any chance I could sleep under her window, protecting her in my own way, I took it. It was always easier when my I was avoiding my troubles, too.

I have made the mistake of sleeping in my wolf form, waking up naked, hoping no one would catch me. That's when I dug that hole.

I would place my head on the wall, under her window, listening to her sleep and wish that I could be there. If she knew about this, she would freak out and I would not blame her one bit. This is one of the weirdest things I have done in my life. But I couldn't stop.

Her heart beat is the only thing that can lull me to sleep. The only thing to drain all my troubles away, just to let me sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ {a Little Thing Called Imprinting} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a loud bang. The shock made my body sprawl around, ruffling the bed of leaves under me.

"I have to get this damn truck fixed." Mr. Point grumbled.

I overslept. The sky was filled with pastel colors, promising a new day. Focusing, I could hear more of what was going on in the Point household. Samantha was getting ready for school and her mom was talking to her about some classes.

Mrs. Point was going on and on about make-up, posture, dresses, and other things that started to mesh in with each other. She left out with a slam of a door. Samantha then let out a deep sigh. The springs in her bed made sounds of contact on it. Then I could only hear her heart beating again.

After a minute of just listening to that, I left before I let the lullaby take me off to sleep again.


End file.
